footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 9
Manchester United manager Jose Mourinho was involved in a furious touchline bust-up after Ross Barkley's 96th-minute equaliser rescued Chelsea's unbeaten Premier League start at Stamford Bridge. Southampton's goalless draw at Bournemouth was a "statement" according to Saints boss Mark Hughes, whose side ended their Premier League losing streak. Fulham boss Slavisa Jokanovic said his side have "so many defensive problems to fix" after they slipped into the Premier League relegation zone with defeat at Cardiff. Manager Pep Guardiola praised his Manchester City side for their "beautiful, beautiful goals" as they remained top of the Premier League with a convincing win over Burnley. Rafael Benitez said turning around Newcastle's fortunes will be the toughest challenge of his career after slipping to the bottom of the Premier League following defeat by Brighton. Tottenham manager Mauricio Pochettino described Hugo Lloris as "one of the best goalkeepers in the world" after his side claimed a fourth successive Premier League victory. Two goals in 58 first-half seconds saw a dominant Watford seal their first win since September and end Wolves' six-game unbeaten run. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp said he is "winning average games" for the first time in his life after Mohamed Salah sealed a narrow victory at Huddersfield that keeps them level on points with Premier League leaders Manchester City. Crystal Palace manager Roy Hodgson said it was "hard to stand here as a loser again" after Everton scored twice in the last three minutes to snatch a dramatic Premier League victory. Mesut Ozil produced one of the best midfield displays in the Premier League this season as Arsenal beat Leicester for a record-equalling 10th successive win in all competitions. Match Details Saturday 20 October 2018 Barkley |goals2 = Martial | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,721 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- ---- Reid Paterson Harris | goals2 = Schurrle Sessegnon | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 29,681 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- B. Silva Fernandinho Sané Mahrez | goals2 = | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,094 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 50,329 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,921 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Pereyra | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,144 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,263 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 21 October 2018 Tosun | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,668 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Monday 22 October 2018 Aubameyang |goals2 = Bellerín | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,886 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- League table after Match day 9 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football